1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support undergarments and more particularly to a seamless undergarment designed for use by women during and after pregnancy which is fabricated of knit material with excellent stretch and recovery characteristics, and provides light ergonomic support, particularly in the belly area and for lower back, as well as superior comfort.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known that women require varying sized garments to provide comfort and an attractive appearance during successive stages of pregnancy. Accordingly, new garments must be acquired periodically to accommodate for the changing shape of the wearer. It is often necessary for special garments, which are solely of use during pregnancy, to be purchased.
A maternity support garment should help distribute the abdominal weight during pregnancy. It should help reduce pregnancy-related back pain. It should also alleviate aches associated with abdominal stretching.
There have been several attempts to provide clothing garments which adjust to the shape of the wearer during pregnancy. Many are made of a stretchy fabric and/or involve the use of physically adjustable garments. Those garments are provided with a plurality of adjustment points such as snaps that allow the wearer to periodically adjust the size of the garment. The disadvantages of such garments are principally that they are not attractive, require some effort to adjust their size, and they are normally not useable after pregnancy.
An attempt to provide a continually adjustable clothing garment has involved including in the garment one or more shirred panels located in the front of the garment where major expansion capability is required. The panels of such garments have included concertina folds of the material of the garment connected by an elastic thread or the like. The panels allow expansion by extension of the concertina folds. One of the main disadvantages of those garments is that large quantities of material are needed for the concertina folds. In addition, the panels are relatively bulky, are uncomfortable and unattractive and, in addition, have only limited extension capability beyond which further expansion is impossible. Moreover, garments having substantially rigid rear panels provide insufficient support for the back of the wearer, particularly when the wearer leans forward.
Various other types of maternity undergarments have been sold in the market. Some of those garments support the lower torso and lower back lifting the weight off the pelvis and shifting it to the shoulders and back but do not smooth the lines on the thigh and leg or waist. Others act as a separate piece to be used over undergarments in a support function, lifting the belly and redistributing the weight from the belly to the shoulders and the back but do not provide a girdle function. Still others products function has a girdle on the lower torso supporting the belly and smoothing the thighs but do not address the waist area or bust. Finally, there is a tube slip product that acts only as a skirt girdle smoothing the thigh area but offers no support and does not address the upper torso.
Also available are many belly belt or band products which are intended to be worn over non-pregnancy clothing to disguise the fact that the wearer has become too large to fit into her regular pants and shirts. Those garments are cylindrically shaped tubes made of elastic material having a uniform circumference and are fabricated of the same stitch pattern throughout. While those products are advertised as being useful from the beginning of pregnancy through the post-partum period, they provide little in the way of support. The uniform construction does not allow for increased support for areas requiring same, such as the belly and lower back, nor do they include additional stretching where it is required for comfort.
Finally, typical maternity undergarments create unsightly panty lines or do not cover, smooth, or shape the thigh, back, waist and leg the way support-top pantyhose might in non-maternity garments. With the surge in contemporary and fashionable maternity clothes on the market, there is a need for an undergarment that acts as a body smoother to create smooth lines at the thigh and buttocks and back waist, creating a better fit and supporting the look and feel of more fashionable maternity clothes.
It is therefore a prime object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which provides support and comfort at all stages of pregnancy and during the post-partum period.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which is formed of a seamless, non-cylindrical body with a non-uniform circumference.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which is formed of a knit fabric blend.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which includes an increased size, expandable front panel forming a pouch to accommodate the belly of the wearer as it enlarges over pregnancy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment in which the front panel is formed of a knit fabric blend incorporating Jersey stitching.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which includes a ribbed back panel for additional comfort and support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which includes mesh stitched side panels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which includes top and bottom bands of ribbed knit blend material with additional elasticity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which provides a smooth appearance without unsightly panty lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a maternity support garment which covers and shapes the belly, back and waist.